Cody, You Don't Know
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: After the story, The Man I Used To Know. There was a few things left unsaid. So here is a fill out from how Cody saw it to the end. AU/OOC Hint of ZXC with a song. Read and Review. Song: Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding.


It has been so long from that day. I just can't believe that it's finally over. The world is free. Everything is back to the way it should have been.

But what for the cost?

I say this for a reason. For you might not understand of the words I am speaking bittersweet of.

* * *

Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river

* * *

My name is Cody Martin. And for a short time, was called Martin Jen. For reason that might take too long to explain, but I am willing to try.

* * *

Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret

* * *

At a young and a very foolish age of a child. I did something, not then but what I think about it now. A stupid choice. And with a price to go with it.

I found this gem. Harmless as it sounds, but I didn't bother looking more into. Even with my brother's kind words, saying I was just doing for the love of our mother. Showing how much we loved her.

Until she started to change. From our hardworking, kindhearted, stressed out mother. Into a monster of an unholy nightmare.

She broke us. But the one who got the worst of it all, was my brother, Zack.

With words of evil and horror. Strikes of pain. That thing would do anything to break him. Anyway to change him into something I didn't think could be true.

And for me, I reach out to help. Doing things that I once thought was the right thing. Even for a short time, Zack was being like an elder brother I thought he was meant to be. And not this . . . mess.

On one fatal day, we were found out. And my brother, I promised to always have his back and taking everything that monster shadowed him with.

This one time, I couldn't. Not alone that is.

* * *

I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath

* * *

A voice. A kind voice that reminded me of a good soul. Called out to me. Telling me over and over to break the curse that was cast over mother.

Zack did what he could to keep her away long enough for me to do so.

Smashing the gem was out of the question. I used the next best thing. I bit it.

It shatters in half. A blinding came and went. As I found my self in a large forest far from my home. Far from my brother.

* * *

To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86

* * *

I didn't think less that I was alone. That voice came with me. Her name from heavens was Premaxillaries. I called her Max, seeing as she became a friend in my time of need.

Along the way, I met Dr. Hasad Jen, a monster hunter, in the jungles of Africa, who at the time was searching for a great bird of death. I was glad to meet him. There were times, when I knew right away he wished he never found me. But was too good-hearted. Training me to be able to take of myself; when he couldn't be there.

Max as well. Giving me inner power to find things that went a bump in the night. Without them . . . I be dead.

But it wasn't enough to find Zack. Until one day, I overheard from Dr. Jen, that he was looking for something. Asking many locals as we kept traveling. It was then I knew how to get back home and search for my brother.

It was hard at first to lie to him. Even Max wasn't that helpful at some times. But we finally found ourselves on the next shipping dock to America.

* * *

That was the year

* * *

When on the deep west side of America. I found my father and his band mates, or what was left of them from an attack of mad wolves.

At least I knew, father held on our family photo as a life line to the end. Also finding mother, who was still cursed and to be put to rest. I would have been damn if I let anyone else kill her.

* * *

I knew the panic was over

* * *

Another thing that was surprising was that, before I knew it. It had been six years. Six long, lead walking, tears falling years.

But seeing that face. Made it all worth it. But what made me break down inside, was when he forgot, who I was.

Daring to even call me a Double Walker.

* * *

Yes since we found out  
Since we found out

* * *

But I had to hide it. Hide it for the shame I could bring on him. I look to others to find a way to keep the hurt away.

It was found within people I was glad to make friends of my kind.

Tapeworm; a nerd who was mostly found his face in thick books of knowledge.

Mark; a shy and soft-spoken person who I rarely saw around.

Barbara; someone who I met on the first day and hit it off really well.

How I wish, I should have learned better. When that friendship of hers was all a lie. Knowing I should have looked more carefully when she and Max were the same in some way.

Sisters and keepers of the stone that had change my life for the best and worst.

* * *

That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen

* * *

Over time. Even in this bullshit that was coming at me one after another. I overlooked that I was dying.

How? When I broke the gem, I ending up swallowing a good amount of it. When that blast hit me, it forces its way in me. Slowly sealing me away from the world. Day by day for those six years, I never once thought about dying.

My brother. Looking for him and bring him back to my side. That was the only thing that was on my mind.

Dr. Jen, bless him. Tried his best to help me. Or at least slow the black shell from covering me.

It hurt to know, that I never got the chance to tell how Zack, I how I really felt. My last words to him were telling our last moment together and ran off like the coward that I was.

The very thought of my brother, thinking belittle of me in any way, hurt too much.

* * *

Anything could happen  
Anything could happen

* * *

But to die. To be killed by someone who thought he was like something as god. Was not how I wanted to go out.

Being killed by a Lord that could morph into anything at will. Who force his prey to watch his dirty work play out.

Watching him, rip skin off bone and muscle.

Breaking joins into making the body move like a rag doll.

Shoveling guts and blood onto the floor.

Hallowing the body until nothing was left.

Staples ache the muscles that held the eyes open, leaving nothing but tears shed down untainted skin.

Finally finding what he was looking for and leaving a with a grin. With no care of what he left for others to find.

* * *

Anything could happen  
Anything could

* * *

If crying could happen in the afterlife, I would have run out water to spare.

* * *

After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow

* * *

How long ago was that now? Eight? Nine?

I have lost track in a world that doesn't seem to age. In a safe fog by great power to keep it away from praying eyes.

The memories come slowly. As does my ageing.

Thanks to Max, I am healing from the choices that I have made.

And in return, she took away the memories and change the events of that day. No one remembers of that night.

Those people who that every man has great willpower is wrong. For those can't remember, but only feel like its mirror effects.

* * *

As if we need its palette and we need its colour  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth

* * *

Now living in a young age of seventeen. The memories are becoming harsher then ever. And along with that, taking a toll on my body.

For that no heaven powers can take away from what that madman did. I understand how Frankenstein feels.

I hide it from the outside world in cloaks and robes.

* * *

That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen

* * *

"Cody?"

I hear a voice, glancing from my gloved cover hand to where the voice came from.

Not far in the stony hallway, I see the king.

"Hello, Hasad."

"Are you all right? I didn't see you at the dining table."

"Not hungry." I stated, moving from the large window and heading down the hall.

Hasad not far behind.

On reflex, I fix my face cover when Hasad gets to close to me. I know that this saddens him, for he thinks that I don't trust him anymore. Or anyone in that fact.

Even my brother.

"Well if you do. You know where to go." I hear him say as he kept walking ahead of me, the strain of hurt in his tone is not hard to miss.

I need to go rest. Or . . . something!

* * *

Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen

* * *

In deep parts of the castle. I have found a place to relax.

Out of spite, I remove my face cover and gloves. Letting scared hands graze over spine binds of books. Hoping to find something I could just be someone else for just a short moment.

"There is a new ship of books on the far right."

I jump to face D 'arcy. Reshuffling books without a care in the world.

"Hasad had this look like he just saw the end of world. I thought I come to check on you."

"Why must there be someone to bother me?"

"You-Know-Who wouldn't like that, if we didn't and just let it slip by."

"He worries too much. He's got enough problems as it is."

He places the last book away, not daring himself to look at me. "That may be only true. But Cody, please, heal not only for yourself, but others who care for your well-being."

I don't speak a word to him, knowing he must have more to say.

* * *

Anything could

* * *

"Zack and company will be back from overseas soon. I hope to see you at the welcome home party for him. At least."

"You know I . . . "

"Don't like crowds. Yes, I understood that the first time and many afterwards. It's starting to get me." I could feel the smile on him and I couldn't help but do the same, even if the smile couldn't stretch a far. "You are more of bloodily pain then him. Gits like you really need to shut it and move on."

"If only that could work just as you say it, D' arcy."

He shook his head and started to leave.

"I'll try."

"Don't try. Do."

* * *

Baby, I'll give you everything you need  
I'll give you everything you need, oh  
I'll give you everything you need

* * *

Weeks have gone by from then on. I am starting to remember more. And out of habit, I draw. Zack has notice that they have gotten better over time. Hanging them on the wall as if a famous person made him and gave them a praise as they were.

* * *

But I don't think I need you

* * *

I wish he would stop that. I know this is his way of dealing with it. It's nice, but then . . . I wish it didn't hurt. This feeling is to be a wonderful feeling. But it turns out to be painful.

* * *

Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret

* * *

The castle was in a rush. A boat was coming from the north. Zack and the others were back. And yet, I failed to do what D' arcy wanted me to do.

"What a horrible I turned to be."

"Whoever told you that, should be lucky I haven't found them."

Zack.

I turn from the picture to the door and smile. Even if he couldn't see it.

"Welcome home."

He moved closer to me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. What are you painting?"

"Something from the void." Looking back the picture, reaching out to smooth out some rough edges.

"Stanislav told me that place is where the birth of the world is. Did you see anything like that?"

"I'm not sure." I started out with, using the fusain to stroke out more lines.

"It was cold." Filling large white areas into a light gray or black.

"I heard nothing but my breathing." Using my sleeve as a replacement rubber.

I feel his arms around me, seeing that I was shaking.

"Hush. You're okay now. You're here."

I only nodded, not taking in the lone tear falling down my face.

His lips kiss it away and left when someone was calling for him. Leaving me be, to do my thing.

* * *

I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year

* * *

I am not sure how much longer I can hold out. For the past three years. I have known Zack's feelings. But I don't think I can return it. Not like how I am now.

Again. Disparaging me, of whom I am. I just can't. I can't face him like this.

For that. My feeling will never surface and hoping that he'll grow tired of waiting and find someone better. Well, not without my say, but still.

* * *

I knew the panic was over

* * *

I do love him. More than anything. But there isn't much I can give him. A brother is the best I can do for now.

* * *

Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen

* * *

After finishing the picture and leaving the room. The need to be near close people is starting to take a toll on me.

Walking near Hasad's study was near, when I heard voices.

"He's closing off again."

"I can't do anything about that, Zack. He's your brother."

"I know . . . but . . . "

* * *

Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen

* * *

"This is something that is out of my hands."

"You think the reason he's like this, is because he, might know?"

Hasad didn't say word back, but he must have shrugged to this or something.

"If he did. Wouldn't he be mad or something?"

"Cody never thought rage solved anything."

"Words of a good heart."

"Yeah."

* * *

Anything could happen  
Anything could

* * *

Don't sound so broken there, Zack. You're face when I remember that man was more than enough to prove of how you felt.

You were angry.

Hurt.

Sad.

Confused.

I know Zack, I know how these scars make you feel. Don't think I am that dumb not to see it.

"Give him time."

"That's all I have now. Until he caves, until then. I'll wait."

* * *

I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be

* * *

You really a stubborn person, Zack. You really are. Yet, I can't help but smile for it. For when I know you're my stubborn person to the bitter end.

* * *

I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be

* * *

If you're really going to wait Zack. Then hold out for this heart and soul think they are ready. If I held out to find you for six years of my life that I will never get back. Then I that hard head of yours can do the same.

* * *

I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be

* * *

When my growth is done and all the memories are back where they are needed to be. Then we'll talk about this future that you seem to have planed out for us.

* * *

I know it's gonna be

* * *

"Like I said before, Cody, you, two are the thickest."

I turn to face D' arcy and shrugged.

* * *

But I don't think I need you

* * *

If being thick-headed is bad. Then there should have been things I couldn't let go of. Yet, I did.

* * *

But I don't think I need you

* * *

Because I waited it out and held my head up-high. Knowing that it would be all worth it in the end.

* * *

But I don't think I need you

* * *

But I don't think I need someone like Hasad or D' arcy or Stanislav to tell me otherwise. All I need is my brother, who was there for me from the start.

"Cody?"

"Zack is only going to be dying for this long over-due wait." And left it at that, seeing in a short from now. Our futures are waiting for us to get a move on.

The End.


End file.
